Sandwich
by Netty1
Summary: Trunks knows one sure way to get anything he wants out of Pan.


Disclaimer:  How many times do we have to go through this?  I don't DBZ/GT so shut the hell up and leave me alone…jackass.

            "What are you doing?"  Trunks came into the kitchen tossing his coat on one of the kitchen chairs.  Pan turned around from the counter smiling.  Walking over to her he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

            "I was making me something to eat.  Have fun with my daddy and Goten?"  

            "You know when we got married I thought your dad would stop glaring at me but he seems to have stepped it up a bit."  Pan laughed as she walked over to the table sitting her sandwich down and taking a seat.

            "You're not going to share?"  Trunks asked as he took a seat too.  Pan held up her sandwich and looked at it then at Trunks then back to the sandwich.

            "I'm sorry Trunks I love it to much."  

            Trunks watched as Pan took another bite of her sandwich slowly chewing all the while smiling over at him.  Glaring at her Trunks leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table across from Pan tossing an arm over the back of the chair.  Pan tilted her head now focusing her attention on her sandwich staring at it intensely.  Taking her hand she pulled off a small corner of the sandwich placing it on the table in front of Trunks flashing him another smile.  Trunks looked down at the piece smaller than a button and glanced back up to Pan.

            "Funny Pan."  Still he reached down with one of his fingers picking up the piece and brought it to his mouth flicking it in his mouth.  Pan bit her bottom lip to suppress a giggle.

            "Full now?"  Trunks smirked over to Pan and licked his lips as he eyed her sandwich she held closely to her chest.  Noticing his downcast eyes Pan leaned forward a little letting her v-cut white shirt expose some more flesh for his eyes.  Hearing him let out a raspy breath Pan grinned and stretched across the table stopping in front of Trunks's lusting eyes.  Trunks looked up to her eyes smiling a big toothy smile.

            "Like what ya see?"  Pan whispered as Trunks nodded moving his hands up beside Pan.  Slowly Pan let her empty hand run across Trunks's face tracing his lips.  Leaning forward Trunks caught Pan's lips with his own.  Pushing Pan back a little he climbed on the table with her still kissing her wildly.  Pulling Pan completely on the table he lowered himself down on her running his hands through her hair kissing her all over her face.  Pan got lost in the sensation Trunks was casting down on her she dropped what was in her left hand grabbing the back of Trunks's head forcing him closer to her.  Trunks smiled against her lips pulling back. 

            "Thanks Pan."  Pan opened her eyes looking up at Trunks questionably as he moved off her taking his seat again.  Sitting up on the table Pan looked at Trunks again his mouth now full of something.  Glancing down at the plate then looking around the table for her sandwich she glared over at him again jumping off the table.

            "You bastard!"  Trunks smiled tossing the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.  Pan walked in front of him grabbing his face and trying to pry open his mouth.

            "That was my sandwich and that was all the bread we had left.  Spit it out now!"  Trunks swallowed the rest quickly as Pan stepped back from him.  Letting her bottom lip quiver a little Pan gave a sniffle.  Trunks looked away quickly knowing that look and he was not about to fall for it…again…today.  Pan sniffled again and sat down on Trunks lap resting her head against his chest.  

"I really wanted my…my sandwich.  You're suppose to love me and give me thing not take them."  Trunks sighed as he stood up lifting Pan off him.  Walking across the kitchen he went over to the counter and picked up the car keys.  He turned back to Pan who was already smiling back at him.

            "White or wheat?"  

            "Wheat."

            "You can't use that little act again for a month.  You know I hate that."  Pan walked over to him kissing him lightly on the lips.

            "You may hate the act but you love me.  So go get some more bread and I'll make you one too when you get back."  Trunks grinned and he kissed her before turning to the door.  Opening the door he stepped out but stopped and turned back to Pan smirking.

            "Promise me we'll finish what we started on the table when I get back."  Pan laughed and nodded as Trunks stepped back in quickly wrapping her up in his arms kissing her softly.  Pulling back he smiled and kissed her forehead.

            "Love you."

            "Love you too but hurry up cause now I'm hungry for two things!" 

Hehehehe…Laterz!


End file.
